Write Me Up
by BaliM
Summary: Bella is content with where her life is now. A new assignment from her boss shakes her up and reminds her of the time in high school she was ok with forgetting. What will she do when she has to come face to face with her old crush, now known as Chef Edward Cullen? AU/AH mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Oh hi there. So I was totally working on something completely different when this popped into my head and I found myself opening a blank document to get it down. Figured I'd see where it went so here we are! Not sure how long it will be, can't see it going too long. This will probably be something of a shorter, fluffy, feel good story. You can never have too many of those! No beta again, I'm daring and reckless like that.**

**I've never been to the Seattle area so I won't claim that everything is accurate to the city and places in it. I'm taking the liberty that writing fiction gives me and making shit up to fit what I've been able to research. :)**

**Specific thoughts are highlighted in **_italic. _

**Disclaimer applies here as it does everywhere else: I own nothing of twilight which is just a damn shame if you ask me.**

**Onward!**

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

My boss hates me. It's the only explanation. Maybe she's still mad because I ate the last cupcake that A Dash of Sugar sent after the glowing review we wrote about them. Or she could finally be getting me back after the thai/italian bistro assignment she covered for me after Charlie broke his leg.

_Then again she was out for a week and a half with food poisoning so I can see why that one would linger._

Granted she doesn't know much about my awkward, lonely and sometimes painful high school experience, but still! The last thing I ever expected was being handed a brief on a new seafood place to review for Seattle Met and seeing the name Edward Cullen under Chef/Owner in bold 12 sized Times New Roman. I can honestly say I haven't had more than a passing thought of him in the last few years; the same can't be said for all of high school and some of college. Obsessed would be one way to think of it. Boarder line stalker in high school is another one. It's really not my fault, though, that our hometown is small enough that people almost literally knows everything about everyone.

I'm really not sure why the attack of nerves hit me when I saw his name. I've grown up a lot since high school. I'm not awkward in my own skin any more. I have been known to bust out a skirt and 4 inch heels although honestly why anyone would want to on a regular basis is beyond me. I'm a confident woman and it took me a long time to get where I am now. But one look at a name on a piece of paper is driving me right back to the hole I was in as a teenager. Unacceptable.

I know I need to get this review done soon, but thankfully Liz has given me this one a bit earlier than usual and I can take some time to snap myself out of it before I need to dive into it. The one good thing about being a reviewer (I dislike the word critic) of all things food, book and occasionally nightlife, is that my friends and I use it as a night out for us and we really enjoy it. I'm thinking this one will call for a bit of preplanning before we go though.

With that I shoot out a group text to my girls to see about a quick round of drinks at our favorite lounge before putting the whole issue out of my mind and actually getting my usual Friday workload done.

When I come up for air around lunch time I grab my phone to check for replies as I head to the break room to pull my salad out of the fridge.

**10:08 am: An opportunity to get away from Ben whining about a toothache? I'm in. ~ Ang**

**10:13 am: Yay, margarita's at Olive! Btw Ang has he not heard of a dentist? ~ Alice**

**10:14 am: Oh he's too much of a man for that Ali. Show no pain in public & all that. Of course that means I get the pleasure of hearing all about it...every night...for a week & a half. Is the sarcasm coming through enough? ~ Ang**

**11:28 am: Tell the princess to suck it up. If not send him to the shop. I've got some pliers that will work wonders. I may be a bit late tonight so you bitches better not talk about anything important until I get there. ~ Rose**

**12:31 pm: I saw a video about guys using electro stimulation to simulate the pains of childbirth, you should look into it Ang, see if he'll bitch about a toothache after that. :) I'll let Seth know we're coming so he can hold a table. See you ladies there. ~ Bella**

My girls rock. We're all over the place when it comes to personalities and careers, but we've managed to take meeting in college and being neighbors in dorms to being Rider or Die Chicks as my idiot brother Emmett likes to call us.

I sit at my desk to eat my food and I can't help but think back to when I first got to the University of Washington and realized that I had the poster child for why we should use tranquilizers known as Alice for a roommate. That was an interesting experience. I had barely gotten the door to the room open before I was wrapped up in the jaws of life and bouncing around the room being told how much fun I was going to have with the my new best friend. It turned out well for us though. We met the neighbors across the hall that very same day and the four of us have been friends since. More than friends as Emmett took one look at Rose when he moved back to Washington the summer before our junior year and it was over with for them. They got married the summer after we graduated and I just found out I'll be an auntie for the second time.

They helped me grow a lot. There was no way Alice would have let me go on as I did in high school. The first week of our freshman year I started doing what I was used to doing, but going straight from class to my room or the library and staying in every weekend was not acceptable for her; or Rose and Angela. I actually didn't even get the chance to stay in that first weekend. By Thursday evening the girls staged an intervention. Later I realized that while it seemed to be happening too fast for me, they actually took it easy and we just explored some of Seattle instead of going to first frat party of the semester they had planned for that weekend. While I did bitch and moan for most of that first semester, it was a rebirth for me, or as Rose puts it I got my shit together. It took that whole freshman year for me to feel comfortable enough to date. By the end of the year I was thinking less and less of Edward Cullen and guys were noticing me more and more.

It took a few douche bags, but I finally found a guy I was comfortable enough with and cared enough about to go through all the major firsts with. Adam was great and we lasted 8 months before he had to transfer back home to the east coast to help his mom take care of his sick dad. We've lost touch, but last I heard his dad was doing better and he was in a pretty serious relationship.

That was my junior year and since then I've had several short relationships and 2 that lasted more than a year. Not all of those relationships ended well, but they only gave me more confidence in myself as a woman and a person, until I reached the point I'm at today. I'm 26 years old with a great job working at a major magazine in Seattle. I have amazing friends and I enjoy hanging out and having fun. I have been able to travel and I try new things and have new experiences regularly. I've become closer to the brother who was almost 4 years older than me and always seemed to have too much to do that didn't involve hanging out with a little sister.

So no, I'm not the Bella Swan who was quiet and shy in high school; tending to trip over the evil smurfs no one saw and run into Casper the friendly invisible wall every other day. Who usually didn't speak up in class and kept her head down when walking through the halls. The one who's dad picked her up in front of the school in a police cruiser with the gun belt to match before learning to drive. And I'm most certainly NOT the girl who had a crush on the most attractive guy in school from the age of 14 until well after graduation. The one good thing that came out of how I spent my high school years is that I was class valedictorian and I caught the attention of the Natalie McMullen Scholarship Fund. I received a full ride to U-Dub and was even able to use the room and board portion for the house that Rose, Alice, Ang and I rented and moved into in January of our sophomore year.

My life has been pretty damn good the last 8 years or so, but one hint of a blast from the past is sending me on a mini tailspin. I've got to get it together though, I won't give Liz a reason to question my professionalism; even though we have a good working relationship and I count her as a friend I would never want to jeopardize the job I've come to love. So, I will possibly get a little tipsy tonight with friends, strategize a little about how I want the encounter to go down and then put my big girl panties on and eat some food.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

I got out of work a little earlier than expected, _you can actually get a lot done when you focus only on work, go figure,_ and decided to stop by my apartment to change before walking the few blocks to Olive.

The girls and I met its owner Seth just over 3 years ago when he was working as an underpaid and under appreciated manager for a bar that has since closed. He was always really great with us when we would stop by, making sure we were taken care of and keeping the laughs going. So when he told us that he would be leaving to open up his own place we were pretty excited. To help save some on the start up costs Seth, the girls and I rounded up all the friends we could find with some free time and we all jumped into the remodeling of a location not far from the heart of downtown Seattle.

His vision for a somewhat upscale place where the young professionals of Seattle could come after work for a drink with friends was a real winner. With help from Alice, she's an event planner who does everything from weddings and fundraisers to gallery openings across the city and my being able to get the word out through Seattle Met, The Olive Lounge opened as a big hit and has been going strong in the year since then. Needless to say, Seth has something of a soft spot for his A-team as he calls us and he tends to save us the best seats in the place when he knows we're coming, along with a friends and family discount that I'm sure will come in handy tonight.

When I get there I spot Angela sitting and texting away in the booth that's in the back corner on the opposite wall from the bar. I wave to Seth who I can see is getting margaritas that I know are for us together, _ah he knows us well_, and make my way to the table.

I plop down into the booth with a sigh and Angela doesn't even bother looking up from her phone when she speaks, "Hey Swan, what's with the Sad Sally sigh?"

I can't help but snort at the question. "Nice alliteration Ang, all that book editing is coming in handy. Have you thought of going into the hallmark card business?"

"Bite me, bitch," she deadpans as she puts her phone down and I grin wide at her proving my point.

She glares at me playfully as Seth makes his way over with a tray of drinks and plates of the mini meatballs that I love along with some rib tips and what looks like veggie egg rolls. Another thing I loved about this place. The food is a little bit of a lot of cuisines done really well and in portions made to share, making this a great place to come and hang out with friends for a few hours.

"Ladies," Seth says as he puts the plates in the middle of the table, "We've added these egg rolls to the menu tonight. Give it a try and tell me what you think, ok?"

"With pleasure, babe, I'm starving," Ang says as she digs in, spearing a meatball with a toothpick and popping it into her mouth with a moan.

"How's business, Seth?" I ask as I reach for my drink. _Oh, that's good._

He leans against the side of the booth, looking out over the busy lounge and bar area with satisfaction. "It's going really well. We've picked up a lot of weekend traffic; looks like spring is getting people out more. I'm thinking of adding a couple people to the staff to help keep things going smoothly, a waiter and bartender."

"Nice. Make sure the bartender is another piece of eye candy, will you?" Ang asks with a smirk.

Seth can only roll his eyes because he knows it's true. Hot bartenders mean more women coming in and everyone knows that the men will be where the women are. We've all seen Bar Rescue.

Just then Alice practically skips her way over to the table, she has yet to slow down in the energy department. With a hug for Seth she slides in next to me, stealing a sip of my drink before I can block her.

"Hi guys. Oooh egg rolls. These look good Seth," she says, ignoring my pout as she picks up a piece and pops it in before grinning at us all.

"First round and the food is on me since you're my belated guinea pigs. I'll get your drink going and have it brought over, Alice. I've got to go check up on the kitchen," Seth says as he pats the back of the booth seat.

"Thank you, Sethie," we call out to him. He shakes his head and waves back at us as he moves toward the bar.

"So," Alice says as she settles into her seat, "Was there a reason for this pow wow? Not that I would ever say no to a girls night."

"Unless you have an appointment with man meat, you mean," Angela says as she quirks her eyebrow at our smallest friend.

Alice waves the comment away. "Please, that's like taking a day off from work to go get a physical. It's a necessary evil to keep the body and mind healthy, it just happens more often than once a year," she says with a superior sniff.

Ang and I share an amused look.

Of the four of us Alice has the most interesting sex life. Rose has been with Emmett for the last six years, Ang has been dating Ben for three years and living with him for one. I broke up with my last boyfriend Alec about seven months ago and have been on a dry spell since then. Alice on the other hand has a "friend" who she hooks up with whenever he happens to be single and another who travels a lot for work that she gets together with when he's in the city and she's not too busy with an event. She hasn't been in an actual relationship since college. She says she's happy with her work and the arrangement that she has for now. At least until The One comes along.

"We need to wait for Rose to get here before I tell you guys about it. It's nothing bad really, I just want some input from you all and it called for some drinks," I tell them before taking a bite of a yummy rib tip.

Ali and Ang give me curious looks, but nod in agreement before Alice launches into a funny story about the bride that she worked with last weekend whose father took a tennis ball to the eye at the country club the day before the wedding. Apparently the bride was more hysterical over her father having a black eye in her wedding pictures than she was worried about him actually being hurt.

Ang is telling us about a "historical romance" that was sent in to the publishing house for review that clearly highlighted what had to be a failed grade in history and no research what so ever when Rose joins us 20 minutes later.

"Hi hoes," she says unceremoniously, grabbing the last egg roll before she even sits down.

"Nice of you to join us, skank," Ang snarks at her, she was reaching for that egg roll when it was snatched out from under her.

"Whatever, I told you guys I'd be late. I had a potential client stop by the shop, he has two restorations he wants done to the nine's and I'm more than happy to make those beauties shine." She rubs her hands together at the thought of working on what I'm sure are cars that I wouldn't be able to picture if she told us what they were.

Rose restores classic cars and bikes. We were all shocked enough when we found out her major was mechanical engineering, but knowing what she would do with the degree explained it some. Her father opened a shop some 35 years ago and quickly became sought-after for his attention to detail. He and his wife had three girls and of those three, Rose was the only one who took an interest in cars. They bonded over Rose's regular visits to the shop and she decided she couldn't see herself doing anything other than working with her dad at the shop. Now they work together with their crew and Rose has become the public face of the shop, not surprising considering she's a knock out in the looks department and that draws business their way along with the reputation of the work.

The waiter that has been keeping an eye on us comes over to take Roses order and we're not surprised when she orders all of the plates again along with cranberry juice. She had a serious appetite the last time she was pregnant too and it started early.

"So we're all here now, what's the situation Bella?" Alice asks as soon as the waiter moves on. I could tell she's been dying to ask the entire time we've been waiting.

I take a big sip of my second margarita and sigh as I set it down again. "Edward Cullen."

They look at each other, all of them with "uh oh" expressions on their faces. They know well who Edward is seeing as he was all I would talk about on the first night I ever got drunk (again thanks to the girls, they were appalled when I told them I had never had alcohol and set aside the very next Friday to get me shit faced in our room)

"What about him?" Angela asks after a beat of silence.

"It seems he's come back closer to home and opened up a restaurant in the city. I always figured he'd stay out east so you can imagine my surprise when Liz hands me a brief on this place called 'Pesce on 4th' and I see the name Edward Cullen over the bio for the chef and owner," I tell them as I play with the stem of my glass, frowning in thought.

There's another beat of silence before Rose speaks up, "Ok yeah, I'm sure that was the last thing you expected to see. What are you going to do?"

I reach up to push my hair back with a sigh. "That's just it, I think. I saw his name and kind of blanked for a minute. I realized I hadn't thought about him in a long time and I was surprised by it. At the same time it kinda took my on a trip down memory lane that I could have done without. I don't know how I'm supposed to act. Would it be really awkward? Would he even know who I am?"

"Hey you're a pretty well recognized name in the city's food life, so if he doesn't know who you are he needs to step up his game. Besides, think of it as a good thing! You've really changed since the last time he saw you. It will be like a do over for you. This time around you can show him what he was missing during high school," Ang says.

"Hell yeah. I say you play it cool. The staff at good places usually know who you are before we get there. So don't say anything until he approaches you and you know for sure if he connects the dots or not. We can totally get you ready for the night! We'll get you in a sexy casual look. When do we need to go?" Alice asks as she bounces in her seat in excitement at the thought of playing dress up.

I can't help but smile in appreciation at the very Alice response. "I need to get the review in a week from Monday. I know you have that fundraiser next Friday, Alice, but are you guys up for going on Saturday? I'll call tomorrow probably and make a reservation if it's good for you guys." Alice nods her head as she claps her hands together with a soft squeal of excitement.

"That's fine with me. You know I wouldn't say no to food and I'm sure Emmett will be happy for a guys night. And I know mom is anxious to have Liam for a night again," Rose says as she leans back in her seat, rubbing the baby bump that has only recently begun to show.

"Ben wouldn't mind a guys night either. Unless he doesn't go to a dentist, in which case he can keep his ass at home and I'll go out anyway," Angela says with an eye roll.

We all laugh at the fact that Ang has lost all sympathy for her 'too manly to feel pain' boyfriend and settle in to enjoy a bit of time catching up.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

I take my time walking home a couple of hours later. Seth was right, spring is here and the night is great to be out.

As I walk I can't help but try to picture what my upcoming encounter with Edward will be like. Will he only know me as a critic coming in to rate his food? Will he remember me as Chief Swan's quiet daughter? Will he remember me at all?

It's not like Forks High was very big so everyone at least knew who their year mates were, I wouldn't be surprised if it's even worse now with the way the internet helps spread information. But the only conversations we had in our 4 years of high school were during the 3 times we were partnered for projects. I'm sure he thought I was slow too since I had a hard time talking to him and usually ended up stuttering and sounding like an idiot when I did manage to say anything.

I snort and shake my head at myself as I unlock the door to the lobby of my building. Waving my hand at Marcus, the sweet older doorman who I bring cookies and brownies to and flirt outrageously with, I make my way to the elevator and head up to my floor. As I let myself into my apartment I'm greeted by Boris and Natasha, 10 month old Russian Blue litter mates that were a gift for my last birthday from Emmett. He named them and it was too funny to think about changing them when he gave them to me.

"Hello sweethearts. I hope you've been behaving yourselves," I say as I pick up Natasha. I can only tell them apart at a glance because Boris is noticeably bigger than his sister. Walking into the kitchen I see that they finished the food I set out for them before leaving for the lounge so I refill their water and leave them to drink as I head to my bedroom to change.

Once I'm comfy in a pair of yoga pants and a tank top with my hair up and out of my face, I grab the brief of Pesce on 4th that I avoided reading at work and head to my living room to relax and read. I plop down on my couch and flip through the channels on tv. Settling on a Mob Wives episode for background noise I pull my feet up under me and start to read.

From the looks of it, Edward has a rather impressive resume for someone so young. He got an Associate Degree in Culinary Arts from the Culinary Institute of America's New York campus. He went straight into a Bachelor's of Professional Studies in Culinary Arts Management and fast tracked his way through, graduating early and apparently impressively enough to be immediately picked up by Giovanni Scappin.

He spent the next 4 and a half years with Chef Scappin, the last year and a half as sous chef, before moving back west to Seattle where he opened an Italian inspired seafood restaurant not far from Pike Place Market a few months ago. I can't help but be impressed with what he's been able to accomplish in such a short time in a very challenging career field. But then again Edward Cullen was a very noticeably driven individual even in high school.

As I sit and go over what I just read I have to stop myself from googling Edward to find out more. I never go looking online for information about restaurants or their owners other than what I'm told in the brief, which isn't much. I prefer to form my own opinions on the food and service, including everything from making the reservation onward. It helps to not have outside influences, either positive or negative, when I'm deciding what to try and how the ambiance is the restaurants are.

Checking my watch I see that it's a little before 10 in the evening. From what the brief says they're open until 11:30 on the weekends so I decide to call and make the reservation for next Saturday.

I reach over to the table next to the sofa and grab the cordless phone from its cradle. Boris and Natasha hop up onto the couch with me, Natasha settling in to snuggle against me as Boris entertains himself with the fingers of my free hand.

I punch in the number on the paper, putting the phone to my ear as I take a deep breath.

It only rings twice before being picked up and I nod in approval that the staff seems attentive to the phone, it's actually surprising how often the phone is left ringing and the amount of time I spend on hold.

"Good evening, you've reached Pesce on 4th, this is Melissa speaking. How can I help you?" The smooth voice says on the other end of the line. The noise is muted in the background but plentiful.

"Hello, Melissa. I'd like to set up a reservation for next weekend if that's possible."

"Of course, miss. Is there a specific day next weekend that you would like to join us?" The voice replies

"Yes, I'd like to come in at around 7:30 on Saturday," I say. This is usually a time of night that is very busy for restaurants. I think it's important for reviews to happen when the restaurants are generally swamped so that you can see if they can handle the pressure of pleasing larger crowds in an efficient manner.

"Yes ma'am, we do have an available table at that time. How many will be in your party?" Again the voice is calm and pleasant. No attempts to rush me off the phone or impatience.

"There will be four of us all together. We'll be under the name Bella Swan," I wait to see if there is a reaction. The really well prepared restaurants have lists made up with the names, and sometimes pictures, of the more well known reviewers in the city so that they can know as soon as the call comes in and the second they walk in the door.

There's a slight pause on the other end of the line and the quick intake of breathe means that this might be the case this time. Another point in Pesce's favor. It's vital to be prepared for reviews. It's unfortunate for those that don't do well, but what I and other's in my profession do can make or break a business and you have to be on your A game all the time and especially when we come calling.

"Yes of course Miss Swan. To be sure, you will join us next Saturday at 7:30 in a party of four for dinner, correct?" The voice is still smooth, kudos to Melissa.

"That's correct, Melissa. Thank you."

"Not at all a problem, Miss Swan. Is there anything else I can do for you at this time?"

I'm tempted to ask about Edward and if he was there, but decide against it. "No that's all for now."

"We look forward to having you with us. Have a good evening," she replies.

"You too, Melissa," I say before hanging up.

"Well, they get an A plus so far in service," I tell my cats as I playfully push Boris onto his back and rub his little belly.

I shift my focus onto the tv seeing that a confrontation is taking place between the ladies of Mob Wives. _Damn I need to rewind to find out what I missed_. As I hit the button to take me back to the beginning of the episode, I decide that now that I've made the reservation I can put Pesce on 4th and Edward Cullen out of my mind until Saturday morning when the girls and I would be shopping for new outfits for the night. There was no point in stressing myself out when there was nothing I could do until then.

With a nod at my decision, I settle in to see Carla's crazy ass threaten Renee with a knife. A few minutes later, Boris manages to get onto the top of the couch near my head and bats at my ponytail. I turn to reach over and scratch his head, coming nose to snout with my kitten and looking into his green eyes.

Immediately I remember that Edward has amazing green eyes. So much for putting him out of my mind for now.

_Fuck._

**And there we are. Hope you guys enjoyed that. I might do a little Edward POV after they meet up again, we'll see. I'll try to keep the updates flowing, a couple weeks at most, a couple days if I find the right inspiration. But I'll do my best to not keep people waiting.**

**Feel free to let me know what you think!**

**Until next time~**


	2. Outtake

**This is more of an outtake than an actual chapter. No real impact to the storyline, but I found it amusing enough to post. This one came pretty quickly. Like at 6 in the morning when I woke up for no reason and not even a cuddle with my husband could get this idea out of my head. e.O That may be why I start it out the way I do. Oh well. **

**I haven't done too horribly with the self-beta-ing-ly-thing stuffs have I? If I've missed something and you feel like pointing it out, feel free. Otherwise, live with it! :P**

**Specific thoughts are again highlighted in**_ italic._

**I woke up this morning and guess what? I still didn't own a single part of twilight other than a bookmark, t-shirt, poster, coffee mug with Edwards face on it, soundtrack, DVD's...you get the idea.**

**Onward!**

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

I'm woken up the next morning by whiskers tickling the side of my face not smashed into my pillow then a set of paws make their way over my blanket covered legs and butt and up my back.

With a plaintive and drawn out groan, I wave my hand feebly at whichever one of the damned Russian spies is in my face and mumble without lifting my head, "You busy-bodies have just about busied your last body."

My eyes are still closed when I snort and start chuckling. _Ah such a good show_.

When a second set of paws joins the first on my back I sigh and start blinking, knowing that they won't leave me alone until they're fed. It's my own fault for giving them dinner way too early last night. I lift my head slightly and squint to make out the time. 6:04 am, super. Both cats have made their way up towards my pillow, allowing me to roll onto my side. They're meowing so pitifully and giving me the Puss in Boots look so I can't stay mad at them long.

I scoop a cat up in each arm, carrying them tucked in close to me as I shuffle my way to the kitchen. Setting them on the floor, I open a couple of cans of BLUE classic kitten entrees and dump them into two bowls. They dig in almost before the bowls are completely on the ground and with a yawn I turn to get a pot of coffee going.

The ambrosia is wafting its smell through the kitchen as I make my way to the bathroom to ease the bladder and brush the teeth. It is clearly way too early in the morning. I don't think I even woke up this early for any of the 8 am classes I had. Actually I know I didn't because my usual routine was to roll out of bed, brush my teeth and immediately zombie walk my way across campus in baggy sweatpants and a hoodie with a beanie pulled low over my head. I would generally make it to class with just enough time to sit down before it started.

All these trips down memory lane I've been taking have me feeling nostalgic and make me want to go home and see my dad and stepmom Sue. I have a long weekend since I need to review a couple books by Wednesday and generally do the reading for them at home, so I decide a trip back to my dad's house wouldn't hurt. I know Charlie is usually up and on his way fishing by this time on a Saturday so I stop off in my room to grab my cell and call him on the way back to the pot of liquid gold on my counter.

It's on the fifth ring when he picks up, not surprising since Charlie hates cellphones and usually has to go digging for it. "Hey Bells, what are you doing up at this hour?"

See? Even my dad knows this is so not my time of the day. "The Russians were being demanding about their breakfast so I had no choice but to be awake right now."

I hear him chuckle before the rumbling engine in the background cuts off. "Its practice for when you have a newborn wanting to be fed at 3 in the morning," he says and I snort in response. "What's up, hon?"

Leaning back against the counter with a cup of coffee in hand, I watch my cats go to town on their food while I say, "Well I have a pair of book reviews to do for Wednesday and you know I generally don't bother going into the office and just read from home. I know you're probably either picking up Billy or just pulling up to the lake, but I thought I could head up there now and get my reading done today so we can hang out for a few days."

I can hear the smile in his voice when he replies, "That would be great, Bells. I know Sue has a few things she was going to get done today, so you should have the house to yourself so you can focus on reading."

"Alright, dad. I'll give Sue a call at a civilized hour to see what plans she has. You go on and do your fishing thing. I'll see you later today."

"Sounds good, Bells. Be safe driving."

I smile and give the response I've heard him use so often, "Always am. Oh and I'm bringing your grandkittens with me."

He chuckles, "I can't wait. See you soon."

We hang up and I down what's left in my cup before pouring a second one and opening my fridge to see about breakfast.

_I would love a nice big stack of french toast right now._

I take a sip of my cup and stare into the open fridge.

_Bagel it is!_

I turn the tv on to the weather channel to see what kind of packing I'll need to do as I sit at the breakfast bar and munch on my bagel. A couple of days of sunny weather will hit Forks this weekend, a pleasant surprise. That will make a pretty sure bet for a party down at the Res so I make a mental note to pack something for it. Once I'm done eating I take a few minutes to wake up a bit more before getting up to clean mine and the cats dishes and shut things down around the apartment since I won't be here for a few days.

The packing goes quickly and I remember to grab enough food to last the cats for for the trip. BLUE isn't really a brand you would see in a store in Forks, but at least Charlie still has the box and litter I had to buy the last time I visited and forgot to pack them.

After a shower I pull on a pair of cotton track pants, a long sleeved t-shirt and some sneakers before swiftly depositing the cats into the duffle pet carrier I have for them. They don't like it at all and make their opinion heard while I'm grabbing the other bags and making my way down to the garage to my car. They'll probably fall asleep before long so I'm not worried about the protest.

My truck died a sudden death in college and even Rose's engine know-how couldn't save it. Thankfully I really didn't need it in the city and the couple times a year that my dad didn't come up to see me where on holidays. By that point Emmett was there to catch a ride with anyway. Having no debt and a pretty good job right out of college made it easier to get a car than a lot of recent grads. With the help of Rose's dad, Mr. Hale, I was able to find a really cute Mini Cooper S All 4 Countryman at a bargain. It's the only car model I've ever bothered learning the name of. But it was the most important.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

The trip is a pleasant one. I'm able to enjoy the scenery passing by while singing along badly to a playlist made up of Florence + the Machine, Mumford and Sons, Adele and others. _Hmm there's something of a theme to this playlist._

Sooner than expected I'm pulling up to my childhood home. I probably did a bit more speeding than would be acceptable to my dad, but he wasn't going to find out about it from me. Juggling my bags and trying not to juggle the cats, I use my key to let myself in since Sue told me when I called that she would be helping out at the Res until late afternoon.

With a sigh I drop most of the bags on the floor, unzipping the duffel with the cats and setting it down to let them hop out on their own. I glance around at the familiar walls with an appreciation I only began to feel after having been gone for a couple of years.

I spent so much time isolated in this house during my childhood that I did grow to resent it. I even started resenting my dad and brother for not seeing what I was going through. But my dad was just clueless about girls in general and awkward when it came time for "women things" so he didn't really get it. And my brother was a bit of a jackass, more focused on playing football and being Mr. Popular than watching out for his little sister.

We were only together in high school for one year, his senior and my freshman one, but it was enough to really highlight the differences between us and left people who saw us every day at school wondering if we were really related. Em has always been big and bold, just very loud and charismatic. I was not. I was quiet and watchful, shy and introverted and it only made things worse to be compared to him and found lacking. Especially when he didn't really pay attention to it happening so it was accepted that I was just kinda forgettable. We hugged it out after an impressive screaming match not long after he moved back to Seattle to work with the Seahawks as an Athletic Trainer. He tried to play it off as though he was an attentive big brother, and then tried to down play the whole thing. Not sure how the neighbors didn't call the cops on us, but we're solid now.

_Enough with the depressing shit though!_

I like coming home every now and then. I generally don't venture out too far from either the house or the Reservation, but I have a decent time when I'm here. I have a really solid relationship with my family. I think Sue had a lot to do with helping my dad see what I was like before and how I've changed. Usually I don't even think about high school when I'm here, I just enjoy it and have fun.

But of course it's different this time around because the only person that, by the time we graduated, I even gave a damn about in high school has invaded my thoughts once again. I bet that just like back then he doesn't even realize that he's messing with my Zen. The plan to put it all out of my mind for the week went to hell in a hand basket quickly. I totally blame Emmett for it too. I mean, if he hadn't gotten me Russian Blues for cats I would be fine. They're all born with green eyes and who else has green eyes? Edward Cullen, that's who. I don't blame the cats because they're freaking adorable, but I can blame the guy that got them for inadvertently giving me an ass backwards link to my one sided high school crush more than 8 years after I last saw him.

_...My logic is sound, dammit!_

I shove my hands into my hair, massaging my scalp as I stretch out my back and head towards the kitchen to put together the litter box for the cats. When I see that it's already set up in the corner and there's a dish with some water in it I almost shed a tear. Sue is awesome. She's such a nurturer and all around amazing woman. She's so happy to take care of my dad and all four of us kids even now that we're grown, but at the same time she's like another girlfriend of mine. And she set up the litter box for me so I can get to nap time faster!

Looking at the old clock on the wall I see that it's not even 10:30 yet. I could do with a couple hours of sleep before jumping into the reading. Thankfully it's my turn to read some romance which, being a girl, I love. I can usually get through those pretty fast so if I haven't finished at least reading them today, then I should be able to get it all done early tomorrow. I don't bother taking the cats upstairs with me, they're pretty familiar with this house and there's not much that they can get into, famous last words I know. Once I get to what was once only my bedroom, but it now officially a guest room I immediately stretch out, toeing my shoes off over the side of the bed as I set an alarm to make sure I don't sleep the day away.

My last thought as I sigh and snuggle into the comfy sheets is to wonder if Edward comes back to Forks very often.

_Fuckity Fuck_

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

I wake up for the second time of the day less groggy then the first time so I count that as a win. Natasha and Boris have made it up the bed and are curled around each other sleeping, cutie's that they are. I use the bathroom and splash a bit of water on my face after washing my hands and then make my way downstairs. No one is home yet and it's a little weird to be here when it's so quiet.

Usually when I'm here it's the holiday and we're all together. Leah comes up from Eugene with her fiancé Noah and Seth is home from school, although now that he's in med school that might be tougher for him to swing from Chicago. To make up for the quiet I turn on the tv in the living room after grabbing the books and an apple, getting comfortable on the couch. Of course the channel that's on is espn, but since I won't mind seeing how a couple of my teams have done I leave it on with the volume a bit low and tuck in to what will hopefully be a good book.

Two hours later, I'm more than half way through the book and not happy. It's like just about every other romance other there. I know there's generally a pattern of events to follow with romances, but spicy it up a little people! It doesn't help that Vancouver apparently lost to the Blackhawks last night; I won't talk about the Mariners. I'm also hungry beyond belief now. I thought I would power through the pain of this book before stopping to eat, but I don't even know if I can bring myself to turn the page again.

It might be a bit of the irritation at the book, it might be all the thoughts that have been churning since yesterday, but I decide that instead of making myself food I would go out into Forks and buy something. I glance down and see that I'm still in my comfy cloths from the morning, there was no way that was happening so I head upstairs to change.

Packing while somewhat still asleep seems to agree with me this time. I'm able to pull out a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a cream colored long sleeved crew neck with buttons going half way down the front, a lightweight spring coat that somewhat matches the brown buttons on the shirt and a pair of ankle boots. Alice would approve. After combing out my hair and dabbing some make-up on, I reach to loosen the top three buttons of my shirt and push the sleeves on my arms up to the elbow before I take a picture and send it to Alice.

I make sure the cats have enough water and a little bit of food to last them until dinner and head out the door.

My phone chimes with a text and I stop next to my car to look at it. I can only laugh at the response from Alice.

**12:58 pm: The apprentice has surpassed the teache...no never mind, that wouldn't happen. But you still look good Swan! ~ Alice**

I slide into my seat and start the car, reaching up to pull out a pair of oversized aviators because it's one of those sunny days the weather channel told me about. As I give the car a minute to warm up I contemplate my food options. There aren't many. I can either go to the Diner or the Subway that recently opened up. Or I can head to PA for more options. That seems like a cop out though so I scratch that idea. After eating Subway for years as the "healthy fast food alternative" I've gotten pretty sick of it.

_The Diner it is. This should be entertaining._

I back out of the drive way and head towards the heart of Forks, only driving for about 5 minutes before I pull into a somewhat filled parking lot. It's very likely that there is some type of game tonight at Forks High and people are gearing up for it. I can see several of what look like high school age kids standing around the front of the door; seems some things really don't change. They all keep glancing over as I turn off the car and sit there. I think my car is a little more than they're used to seeing. I know there are only a very small handful of families that can afford newer and pricer cars, but they're so well known that you could spot whose car it is easily. I'm an unknown in Forks now and the more I think of it, the more I like it.

No one really_ did_ know much about me even though I grew up here. They didn't know anything that I wanted to do with my life, my likes or dislikes, any habits or phrases that I used regularly. I was as unknown then as I am now to the people at this diner. That's a good thing; I'm going to walk into this diner and be myself. I don't want people to be able to compare how I was with how I am now. Let them see me being me and we'll take it from there. Either way I'm happy with where I am. Let's see how many of them can say the same.

_Damn I can give a good inspirational inner monologue._

The thought is enough to knock me out of whatever that little battle speech was I had going and I shake my head. I just need to be me and damn anyone who has something to say about it.

I step out of my mini, pulling my purse behind me before closing and locking the door. I walk through the gravel, passing a few silent teen boys on my way. They can't seem to decide between staring at my car, which I'll admit has been tricked out courtesy of Rose, and me so I just lift an eyebrow over my glasses as I walk by. People saw me coming through the windows that line the Diner so I'm not surprised when it's quiet when I stop in the doorway to pull my glasses off and set them on top of my head.

After a quick survey of the room I decide against sitting straddled over a stool at the bar and make my way to one of the smaller four top tables along the front window. I hang my bag along the back of the chair and pretend not to hear the whispers flying around as I look over the menu...that clearly hasn't changed in years because I remember drawing the stick figure banging its head against the edge of this menu as a sophomore. I shake my head in amusement, setting the menu back down on the table as I lean back and cross my legs under the table.

Just then Cora, a Forks Diner institution, makes her way towards me with a puzzled look on her face. Obviously I look familiar to her and she just doesn't know where from. The humor in this situation restores me totally into a good mood and I smile warmly when she reaches me.

"Hi, honey. Welcome to Forks Diner. Can I get you anything?" She's voicing one question and her face is clearly asking another so I decide to put her out of her misery.

"Hi, Cora it's good to see you again," I say and when she blinks in surprise I continue, "It's been a while since I've come here for Sunday Sundae's with dad. I'm Bella, Chief Swan's daughter."

The look of amazement on her face is priceless. I have to bite my tongue to keep from laughing but I smile at her again as she shakes her head.

"Bella Swan! My you've grown, honey. You look beautiful. What have you been up to all these years? Are you here long?" She seems so genuinely pleased to see me that I don't mind all the people listening in as I answer.

"Thank you, Cora. I've been in Seattle for the most part. I got my degree at U-Dub a little over 4 years ago and I've been working with Seattle Met Magazine for almost 7 years now. This was a long weekend for me so I decided to come visit dad and Sue. The house is empty this afternoon though so I figured the diner would be a better spot for lunch than cooking for just myself."

I can see heads turning to whisper together when I finish speaking and fight the urge to roll my eyes. Pretty sure that everyone heard what I said, but they'll need to go over it a few times. Funny the way small town gossip works, you hear about the same thing 50 times before something new comes along.

Cora beams at me and pats my shoulder. "Congratulations honey. I'm glad you're doing so well for yourself. What can I get you to eat?"

I grin at her in appreciation, "Thanks, Cora. I'm thinking something light today. Can I get a chicken Caesar salad and some of your fresh lemonade?"

"Absolutely, hon. I'll be right back with that."

When she walks away I busy myself with my phone, answering a text I didn't notice come in from Alice asking where I was. As I'm amusing myself with her comments about the reaction I've gotten so far I feel someone walk up next to me and look up to see who it is.

Looking back at me with what I'm guessing is supposed to be a friendly smile but is really a leer as he attempts to peek down my shirt is Mike Newton, Football Hero and Golden Boy of Forks High. Not so much now though. It looks like he's gained about 50 pounds and mostly in the belly. His hair is darker than I remember, although it may be grease, and he's grown a beard that doesn't really work.

To stop him looking down my shirt I turn slightly and lean as far away as would be polite, pressing one arm against the table and crossing the other over my chest to rest on top of it.

He gives an imitation of a sexy sweep up and down my body before running a hand through his hair. "Well, little Bella Swan. Although you're not so little anymore, huh?" The fact that he seems to actually think comments like that and the creepy looks he's giving me will work makes me unable to help myself. I've gotta see about pinching a few holes in that ego.

I tilt my head to the side and try going for the blank and confused look as I stare at him. It seems to work as not even 5 seconds into the silence he's shifting his feet.

"Uh, it's me, Mike Newton," he says while watching my. At my raised eyebrow he adds, "We went to Forks High together?"

I make a show of having the light bulb go off, not too much though since I don't want to overdo it. "Ooh, right ok. Sorry I have trouble recognizing people if it's been a long time and I'm horrible with names unless I hear it all the time."

He seems relieved, probably thinking that of course it's not that I don't remember him specifically. I just don't remember the names of people I spent roughly 13 years of my life seeing 5 days a week. Right.

"So," he says as he tries to look casual, leaning against the side of the table and stumbling slightly as it shifts. "So, what's going on with you, Bella? It's been a long time since anyone has seen you around."

I quirk a brow at him again at the question, fairly certain that everyone in the room knows the answer to that by now since Cora asked me the same thing not 10 minutes ago.

"Oh, you know how it is. Working takes up some time. I meet a lot of interesting people and I don't usually work the 9-5 hours. I've got a nephew that I enjoy spending time with and there just seems to be one thing after another happening in my group of friends. It keeps me busy, but I've been able to come up every now and then to see the family. I just like to spend every moment that I can with them while I'm here." I watch as he stuffs his hands into his pockets and he shifts his feet again. Not sure which part of what I said got that reaction, but I guess I'm about to find out.

"Oh, yeah I know what you mean about working," he says with a bit of a cough, "I'm one of the managers over at the Outfitter now. Making sure things keep running smoothly over there, you know. It keeps me busy."

Uh-huh. Pretty sure I remember my parents talking to Billy about what a knucklehead Mike Newton was and how at the rate he was going his dad would sell the store before letting him take over and run it into the ground. That was less than a year ago.

Luckily I don't have to risk laughing in his face by trying to reply as Cora comes over with my salad and drink. "Sorry about that sweetheart, there was a little back up in the kitchen," she says as she moves in to place the food on the table, effectively hip checking Mike out of the way.

"Now, from what I hear you're a big time food writer for that magazine, I hope this isn't too simple for you after all the different things I'm sure you've tried." Ah, so that was the hold up. They were digging for information behind closed doors.

I give a little laugh and wave my hand in dismissal. "I wouldn't call myself a big time anything, Cora. I just try out different restaurants', read a few books and let interested people know what I think about them."

"Oh don't you downplay it honey. It's very exciting to be able to do that. Now you enjoy your salad and let me know if you need anything." She smiles as she turns around, almost running into Mike who is still hovering. With a scowl she shoos him off, telling him to leave me alone so I could eat in peace.

As I reach for the fork I can't help but wish I'd had my phone set out to record that, somehow retelling it to the girls just won't do it justice. I look down at my plate and start moving the salad around, trying to decide if it's more dressing than it is lettuce before I shrug and take a bite. _Yep, more dressing than lettuce for sure_. I reach for the glass of lemonade to wash it down.

I'm in the Diner for less than an hour, but while there I'm reintroduced to a couple of my father's cronies and have a good laugh at some of the stories they tell. I also notice that the group of boys from earlier is still there and has actually grown in number. They try to be smooth about watching me through the glass and fail badly at it. No one has left the Diner yet, you can clearly see them stretching out that coffee and getting refill after refill. The sugar highs that will follow should be epic. A lot of people do come in however; filling the space so that there is barely a table left open. I'm somewhat surprised to see Jessica Stanley walk in half an hour after I get there. She had a lot to say senior year about all of the fun times she was going to have in LA while making it big and was never planning on setting foot in this backwater town again. I wonder how long that lasted before she came back home.

Soon though, the stares and whispers are starting to give me a headache so I ask Cora for the check so I can make my escape. While I'm waiting for my card to come back so I can sign the slip, Mike makes a comeback.

He slinks over to me and stands way closer than I appreciate next to the register. I realize with a start as I look at him that I'm just below eye to eye level with him in my 3 inch boots. Shocking considering he walked around like he was 7 feet tall back in the day. He can't be more than 5ft 8 or 9. I focus back in on what he's saying when he reaches over and runs his hand down my arm.

Stepping back from him I hear him ask, "So, Bella, how about we get together tonight for dinner at my place? I've remodeled and moved into the apartment on the bottom floor of my parents' house so we would have some privacy to talk and uh, get to know each other again." No. Just no. And he wiggled his eyebrows to make sure I know what he means by getting to know each other. _Hell to the no._

I've got to put a stop to this and loudly because judging by the daggers Jessica is shooting my way that shit actually works for him with some people and I can't let my fellow women suffer like this. My inner feminist protests against it.

"Well Mike, as charming and utterly romantic as the dinner invitation was I'm going to have to say no. It's a little hard to get to know someone _again_ when you never knew them in the first place. I can't really remember us having a significant conversation after we got into high school. And really before that any interaction we had involved you making fun of everyone not in your immediate little group of friends. So the idea of me sitting down to what would most likely be a pizza dinner with you is laughable. Add in to that the fact that it's in the basement of your parents' house and I wouldn't be surprised if your "remodeling" is only your old football jersey hanging on a wall, a futon, a massive tv so you can game with the best of them and a throw rug." His face has gone beet red at this point and I can hear more than a few snickers from the peanut gallery.

"In case that wasn't clear enough; Hell No. Just because I'm actually visible to you now, like I wasn't for all of high school, doesn't mean I'll be racing for a chance to join you in your little dungeon and have you try to feel me up. I sincerely hope that anyone that has fallen for that crap has a serious Come To Jesus moment and rethinks letting it happen again."

The Diner is completely silent as I turn to a stunned Cora and smile. "It was wonderful seeing you again Cora." I sign the check and pocket my card, throwing Mike the biggest bitch face I can manage before heading towards the door.

As I'm passing an open mouthed Jessica I flash a wide smile and wink. Her mouth snaps shut and she sends a tentative smile my way. My job here is done. I pull my glasses down over my eyes as I get outside, the people that had crowded around the open door of the Diner parting like the red sea to let me by.

I make it inside my car behind tinted windows before I start laughing uncontrollably. I don't think that you can make stuff like that up, it was almost out of a soap opera and just what I needed. The last couple of days have shaken me up, but I feel good now about where I am. I didn't realize I was holding on to stuff still and letting it out even in that small way took a lot of weight off me. I think I'll do a lot better facing Edward now that I know my anxiety wasn't just about him.

I'll have to be sure to warn Charlie about today though; he's likely to get bombarded with questions and stories now.

As I catch my breath I shake my head and pull out of the parking lot. "Now that shit was fun."

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

Later that night I'm sitting with Charlie and Sue laughing so hard my stomach and throat hurt.

Apparently as soon as Charlie got back into cell range it wouldn't stop ringing. Text message after text message, calls and voicemails from people all over town wanting to be the first to tell the Chief what happened with his daughter. I was in the kitchen helping Sue cook when he got home and over dinner I told the story, trying to get as much of it verbatim as I could remember.

Needless to say Charlie had a good laugh at the let down with Mike. Something tells me the Chief doesn't appreciate his antics. His reaction over the surprise that my appearance and career brought out of people was genuine puzzlement. He couldn't understand why so many people didn't see this in me years ago like he had. It made me love my daddy all that much more.

I was done with both reviews before going to bed that night. The second book, a murder mystery that somehow evolved into BDSM?, was just as bad as the first so it didn't take too long to get those knocked out. So the rest of my stay I was really able to spend time with the parents. The looks and curious questions Sue and I got when we went shopping was great. The party down at the Res on Sunday was a blast. Even more so when Jake and Vanessa made it towards the end of the evening. I hadn't seen them in months so it was great to catch up. Although the highlight of the trip was clearly Saturday. I think that's something we'll be talking about for ages.

I left Wednesday at around noon with a smile on my face and my Zen restored, the purring coming from the passenger seat is a good soundtrack for it so I don't even bother with music. I needed this trip even before Friday and I'm glad I went with my gut. I think I'm looking forward to next weekend at this point.

As I drive past Port Angeles I'm hit with some flash backs of seeing Edward walking around and having a good time, laughing it up with friends and smiling that lopsided grin. My insides immediately start to flutter.

_Nope not as ready as I thought. But at least I'll go into this with a smile instead of an ulcer._

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

**I was going to power walk my way through the week before the reservation, but my brain said no. I've got a plan going, with some assistance that shall be named later, to get a glimpse at Edward and what he's been doing and then they come together in chapter 4. I am of course very fluid in how I'm doing this, in other words I have no real plan other than a couple key points I wanna hit. It's rather fun to write this way really.**

**Next chapter is already started, but I don't think I would count on it coming as quickly as this one. I think this was a fluke. I hope it was, I like sleep.**

**Until next time~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you guys enjoyed the little crazy side trip down to Forks. I enjoyed writing it, freaking thing wouldn't leave me alone. So! I wanted to give a peek at what Edward thinks. Thanks a bunch to LiLi82 for the nugget that gave me a great way to do that. Here we have it!**

**A heads up before you go on though, there are some extracurricular activities of the naughty variety in this chapter. Nothing too major, but if that isn't what you want to read I'd go ahead and stop now since this really won't be the last.**

**My proofreading, my mistakes. I have a better shot of hitting the lottery than I do of owning the twilight characters. With that out of the way:**

**Onward!**

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

**Melissa POV**

I set the phone down gently in the cradle feeling a little apprehensive and a lot relieved that this particular reservation went ok. Although now I had to explain to Chef why another table was booked on an already slammed night.

I let Steph know that I'm going to head to the back of the house to tell the Chef about our first hit on the list of names to look out for. We're supposed to let him know right away when this happens.

As I swing the door open that voice is there expediting the orders and I look up to the ceiling.

_Oh if only he wasn't the boss._

I wait for a break in the noise and then call out to him.

**Edward POV**

"Chef Cullen."

I spare a glance at the voice to my left before looking at my watch to confirm ticket times.

"Yes, Melissa?" We're running a little longer than I like on the times, but the line is hustling beautifully.

"Chef, a name on the list has made a reservation," Melissa says as she steps closer to the wall to make room for a waitress coming in loaded down with silver and serving-ware.

I'm smiling at the fact that all the plates on the tray are empty before what she says registers and I'm frozen for a moment. I've been anxiously waiting for this and it's finally here.

I exhale slowly and look around the kitchen. Everyone heard what she said, of course. You have to speak up to be heard in a kitchen so the line is shooting me looks as they work and the waiters checking on orders are watching me too.

I keep my face calm as I turn towards Melissa and ask, "Who and for what day?"

"Bella Swan from Seattle Met and for Saturday."

My mind starts working on overdrive and I nod. "Ok that's fine. We're not too busy tomorrow which could be a good or bad thing depending on how she looks at it."

Before I'm even finished I see Melissa shaking her head. "No Chef. I mean Saturday for next week."

I curse and almost shove my hand into my hair before catching myself, I learned the hard way at CIA that, that's a big no-no in the kitchen.

Melissa rings her hands together as she explains, "I know it's a tight fit, Chef. But Ms. Swan asked for that Saturday and I didn't think it would be a good idea to tell her no."

"No you did the right thing, Melissa, don't worry. It's just the timing couldn't be more off." I sigh and check off on the times again out of habit. "Carter, how we doing on the salmon?"

He flips the fish over in the pan before answering, "Three minutes, Chef"

"Make sure you get on the polenta. We're cutting it close."

"Yes, Chef." He pulls polenta triangles made this morning from their container and sets them in a hot pan to brown.

"How many was the reservation made for?" I ask Melissa as I try to work out ways to best handle the situation.

"It's a party of four. They'll be here at 7:30."

"Ok. We'll have to make it work, but at least we have a week to figure it out. Thank you Melissa. You handled it well." She smiles with a nod before making her way out the door and back to her station.

I tap my fingers against the shelf in front of me and let a little of the excitement and nerves run through me. The first critic since the opener. I only give myself a moment though. There's still a dinner service to get done.

Looking up at my crew working at the stoves I see some of my same feelings reflected back and I want to make sure that I'm the only one affected. The more relaxed they are, the better the food and that's all that matters.

"You heard the lady, folks. We know when and we know who now. I don't have to tell you that this is a big one, but don't stress yourselves over it. We've done well so far and that shouldn't change now. Keep yourselves in the mind frame that every plate is going to a critic, like we've been doing since day one, and there won't ever be a bad dish sent out of this kitchen." The message seems to get across so I reach to the ticket that's just printed off and fire out the next order.

"Here we go guys. I need two Shrimp Scampi all day and a Mussels Marinara de Amore. Sofia, get me a Venetian Risotto going. You've had a steady hand with it tonight."

The chorus reply of "Yes, Chef!" is music to my ears.

As I check the plating on a couple dishes before they head out, my mind goes back to the one point of the reservation that stuck out with a neon sign.

_Bella Swan._

I stop that train of thought there. That's something else to think about after service.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

Hours later I'm home and stripping almost before the door is closed behind me. I need to get the kitchen smell off before I can really relax. I dump the cloths in the hamper in the bedroom on my way to the bathroom.

Turning the water on as hot as I can stand it, I leave it to heat up and move to the toilet to take a leak.

Once steam is filling the room I step into the shower directly under the spray. Groaning at how good it feels, I roll my shoulders to help ease some tension.

My mind starts to wander as I grab the bar of soap. I run it across my chest and down my side, working up a lather as I clean myself off.

The name comes back to me again and I sigh. Bella Swan.

I knew who she was. I knew who she had been, but then again I didn't know her at all.

I hadn't given very many people in Forks a thought after moving out to New York for culinary school. It's not like I had a lot of close ties after only four years there. So it wasn't much of a surprise that I didn't connect the dots until I'd done a little research while setting up the restaurant.

The last few months, the last year really, have been hectic to say the least. Leaving a place I was comfortable with, starting a business clear across the country in this economy, getting a living space together. It's a lot. It was still important to know the people who could make or break me though.

So in between renovations, finding suppliers and setting up a staff I researched the critics in the area to know...not really the enemy per se; the players.

It was while reading over the basic highlights for the group of about 15 that I'd found up until that point when I made the first connection. It wasn't even her name, but the fact that she graduated from Forks High. My curiosity had me searching for more, but I still didn't know who she was until I saw that her brother was Emmett Swan, assistant athletic trainer for the Seahawks.

I remembered Emmett. He was hard to miss with as big and loud as he was. The local boy with real talent. Full scholarship to play linebacker for the Trojans of USC. Could have gone pro if it wasn't for one too many concussions putting him permanently on the sidelines his senior year.

It finally clicked when I remembered that he had a little sister in my year. I'd actually partnered with her in a few classes. Isabella Swan; Bella.

I scrub my hands over my face and into my hair as I rinse off the soap before reaching for the shampoo. Rubbing it into my hair I remember feeling a bit embarrassed at not having put two and two together sooner; it was weird to feel that way considering I didn't really care to remember more than a couple buddies up to this point.

Unearthing an article with her picture next to the byline was a shock. As gorgeous as she was how could I not remember her? The smile, the lips, the eyes, the hair. Oh. The hair. That brought an image to mind. She was always hiding behind a thick curtain of dark hair. Very shy girl that didn't do a lot of talking that I could recall.

Every time I added to[ the critics information I would make an excuse to read more about her and find more of her pictures. She captivated me and I was attracted to her like I hadn't been attracted in a long time. It might have been that I hadn't gotten laid in months and it was catching up to me, but either way I felt a stirring for her when she'd pop up in my head.

Even now, just imagining a picture of her I was starting to get hard. With a sigh I reach up to lean my hand against the tile wall of the shower, letting the water beat over my shoulders as I slide my other hand down to grab ahold of myself.

I pump myself lazily, drawing it out as I think of Bella joining me in the shower, pressing up against my back and reaching around to take over the job for me. The thought of what that would feel like has me licking my lips and pumping harder, bringing my other hand down to cup my balls and pull them gentle.

Leaning my head back I close my eyes with a moan and squeeze myself harder. My other hand comes up to rub across my stomach and up to my chest, brushing back and forth so I hit my nipples.

I picture Bella stepping around in front of me to drop to her knees. Those deep brown eyes stare up at me as she slowly moves her hands up from my calfs to my thighs where she massages gentle while kissing the tip of my cock. She teases me, running her closed lips along the underside before sucking one of my balls into her mouth briefly. Letting go, she moves quickly to the tip before plunging down as far as she could go. My knees buckle a bit and I thrust forward in reaction, moaning in pleasure and reaching out to smooth her wet hair away from her face so I can watch what she's doing.

Putting her hands on my ass and squeezing, she sets a pace that brings me to the edge in no time before pulling back to suck on the tip lightly and bringing my back down. She does it over and over again until I can't take it any more, thrusting into her warm mouth until my balls tighten and I'm coming in sharp jerks down her throat.

When I open my eyes I'm leaning against my shower wall panting, my limp dick still in my hand and water that's getting into the cold range crashing down on my chest.

I want to feel bad that I've just jacked off to thoughts of a woman that I only barely knew as a teenager, but it's not the first time. If she affects me in person next week as much as she does on the internet then I get the feeling it won't be the last time either.

A sharp turn of my wrist cuts the water off as I shake my head, stupefied by my reactions to Bella Swan.

I'm slouched down on my ridiculously comfortable couch in a pair of boxer briefs 10 minutes later. With a bottle of beer in one hand and the remote in the other I stare at the tv without paying attention to what's being said.

I can't decide how to play the encounter next Saturday. Do I pretend I don't know her? No that's stupid. Any restauranteur worth their salt does research about the critics and she would know that before coming in and it's not like it's hard to find out where she went to high school. Do I only comment about it vaguely and then drop the subject? That seems rude even though we didn't really interact back then. I sure as hell would like to interact with her now, though, and that could get tricky for a lot of reasons.

As I sit and drink my beer different scenarios go around in my head until it's just a jumbled mess. All I can decide is that I won't ignore the elephant that will be in the room. I'll be forthcoming about anything she wants to know, except the fact that I jack off to pictures of her since I don't want her to run out of my place screaming bloody murder, and then play it by ear after that.

I'll figure out the issue with seating for that night tomorrow. It might be a good idea to bringing in an extra person to the front of the house to keep things moving smoothly. I want to leave a good impression with her as a critic and scrambling to accommodate customers is not a good look. And I want to make a good impression on her as a man to make up somewhat for high school and hopefully bring her back as just a guest.

The Bella Swan of today is definitely someone that I want to get to know. I just have to see if I can do enough to make that happen.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

**And there we have it. Edward. Tada! It's pretty short, but I think it gets the point across. This wasn't supposed to be more than a look into what he's doing anyway. I hope you guys liked the shower, really what's not to like about a wet Edward?**

**Review night is coming next and I'm looking forward to seeing what happens because it really can go a couple different ways.**

**Feel free to let me know what you think.**

**Until next time~**


	4. Chapter 4

**And we're back from the trip down Edward Lane. This took a bit longer than the rest. The weekend was way too nice to spend indoors so the hubby, little monkey and I went for some frolic time instead of writing time.**

**It is here! When Edward met Bella...again. Thank you to everyone that has reviewed, followed, fav'd, or just stopped by for a quick read.**

**My name's not Stephenie so I guess that means I don't own twilight. Le sigh. All mistakes are mine until I can find someone who I can blame it on. :)**

**Onward!**

I stop by Alice's office late in the afternoon on Thursday to fill her in on my weekend. And to steal some cake from a tasting she went to earlier at The People's Cake; their red velvet is the shit.

"Mmm, so good," I say, licking the cream cheese frosting off of the spoon. "What wedding is this one for?"

I watch her add more dates to her planner before snapping it shut and leaning back. "Remember that steampunk deal I was telling you guys about a couple months ago?" When I nod around a mouthful of cake she adds, "We were able to get the design hammered out today and they picked the velvet."

"How are you feeling about the theme now? I know you weren't too sure when you first heard of it."

"It's actually really interesting. Victorian meets industrial seemed way out there even for me; but when it's done well, which there's no question that I will, it's fantastic. The wedding dress is freaking amazing and I didn't expect that I would like it so much."

I grin at the image that pops into my head. "Am I going to see you in ass padding dresses and goggles now?"

I get the 'bitch please' look from her before she starts to think about it. "For Halloween, maybe. I'll make that shit look good. And we'd all be doing it."

Since I haven't planned my own costume since I met Alice I just shrug.

"So," I say as I close the now empty cake container, "Last weekend was an episode straight out of Jersey Shore."

"As long as you never go near spray tan and animal print spandex that's fine with me," Alice says with a shudder.

"Uh yeah, no," I snort, "It was great though, we had the showdown in public, a party, there was an emotional connection between me and my dad. The only thing missing was me drunk off my ass, but that would never happen with Charlie around."

Alice throws her head back and laugh. "Remember when he and Sue popped up on Sunday morning after a Saturday frat party sophomore year? Bless Sue, she saved our asses by distracting Charlie enough to not notice our hang overs."

"Oh lord, I try not to go there too often." I cover my eyes to try and block out the images from that weekend. Breakfast at IHOP that morning was horrible for all four of us.

"So, yeah. It was a good idea to go. I'm ready to see Edward again. Nervous, but ready."

"Good. No need for a second intervention then. We're with you the whole way, you know that right?" She says.

"Yeah I know you've got my back," I say with a grin.

"Ok, I hate to kick you out, but I've got a big list of things to do before tomorrow," Alice says with a sigh.

"I'm surprised your phone hasn't been ringing off the hook."

She rolls her eyes in exasperation before saying, "Both my cell and landline are on silent. If I answered one more call from the Garden Club of Mercer Island ladies before I was done with my break I was going to seriously consider having catering slip something into their mimosas when they show up in the morning so I could do my thing setting up."

The idea of Alice wanting to give anyone tranquilizers amuses the hell out of me. "Alright, girlie. I'm out of here. I'll see you Saturday morning."

She waves while reaching into a drawer and pulling out her phone.

As I walk through the lobby of Alice's building, I check the time and decide to do some grocery shopping since I had been putting it off even before leaving. For a minute as I'm starting up my car I seriously think about going to Pike Place Market and "by chance" taking the route that would let me drive by Pesce on 4th.

I immediately eighty-six that idea and head towards the store not far from my apartment. Tonight I'll cook myself some stir-fry, watch a couple funny movies, and play with my cats. Tomorrow I'll spend time with Liam while Rose and Emmett go for a checkup and eat dinner with them. And Saturday I'll find an amazing outfit, get pampered with my girls, and go to what I'm really hoping is a good dinner because I would hate to have to write a bad review of Edwards place.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

Saturday morning starts with breakfast at one of our favorite cafe's where we laugh over some of the lengths that Alice's assistant and interns went through to entertain the Garden Club and keep them out of the way.

"By 3 in the afternoon they were all sloshed and giggling while playing poker with James in the back room of the hotel ballroom. It was really funny to see them hit on him and try to feel him up," Alice tells us while laughing.

"Wait, wait. They were hitting on James? Pink shirt rocking, bow tie wearing, I've slept with more men than all four of you combined before meeting my soulmate, fabulously gay James?" Angela manages to ask while sputtering.

"Exactly! And you know how James is, he loves any kind of attention so he was eating that shit right up," Alice says.

We're still laughing at the antics of the ladies as we walk in to Pacific Place to get our shopping done. I cringed a little on the inside when I heard where we were going, but even I can admit that I'll definitely find something absolutely perfect for the night here. I'll be able to go from the bottom layer out here so it's better than running from shop to shop all over Seattle.

We've gone through a couple stores already, but I'm not finding anything to vibe with the look I'm going for. The girls agree with me when I tell them I want to look chic and a little mysterious, and while that can mean a lot of different things, I'm looking for something in particular.

We hit on it while looking through White House | Black Market. It's a beautiful sheath dress that's tight fitting on top and flows into a pencil skirt. The shoulders are wide, but the top scoops down enough to look sexy and be classy at the same time. It also has a little belt set high on the waist.

In Barneys I find an amazing pair of Louboutin's that takes very little convincing on Alice's part for me to buy. Who doesn't need a pair of black platforms, honestly? I get a nice red clutch and a matching belt for a splash of color to offset the black and decide to keep it simple with the jewelry; Alice tells me she has just the thing for it.

A stop at Victoria's Secret and I've got a red and black set that makes me feel sexy as hell. It's not like anyone will see it, but I'll know it's there and I'll feel damn good in it. Every woman should get a few sets of sexy underwear just for herself and her confidence; I learned that from Rose.

Once we've all had our fill of shopping we head to Alice's apartment to drop the bags off since that's where we would be getting ready. The next stop is getting our nails done before lunch so we head to Alice's favorite shop not far from her apartment and have a good time gossiping with the ladies there. Somehow I ended up getting a wax job done, under protest. I really didn't think it was necessary since it's not like I had a man to see it. The chances of Edward being overcome with lust and dragging me into a back room for steamy sex were slim to none.

_And now I'll be thinking of that the whole time I'm eating. Great._

We keep lunch light at a little sushi bar. Well Alice, Ang, and I keep it light with sushi, the preggo goes to town on some teriyaki chicken and rice.

The next stop after lunch is hair and make up and it takes the longest. We head over to Laurent's salon to get it done. He happens to be James boyfriend of the last two years or so. I decide to keep my hair loose and wavy. It's my favorite feature so I like to show it off. The make up is left natural with only a hint of smoke around my eyes.

By the time everyone is done, it's almost 5:30 and we need to get to Alice's to get dressed and make it down to Pike Place.

An hour later I'm looking at the full effect in front of Alice's bedroom mirror and I've gotta say I look good. I smooth my hand down over my hip and turn to check out the back. The light catches the tennis bracelet I'm wearing, a gift for graduation from Charlie and Sue. Along with that I'm wearing the Movado watch I put on this morning with dinner in mind and a solitaire diamond necklace with the matching earrings that I borrowed from Alice.

Now that we're almost ready to go the nerves are coming in. I'm still in front of the mirror staring at myself with my hand holding my stomach when Rose comes up behind me and sets her chin on my shoulder.

"You ok, hon?" She asks as she wraps her arms around me.

I take a deep breathe and meet her eyes in the glass. "Yeah I'm ok. Little nervous now that we're almost leaving, but I feel good."

She squeezes me lightly before stepping over so we're side by side in the mirror. "Good. Just remember we're badass bitches with looks to match and you'll be golden."

I grin at her and hip bump her gently. Before I can reply Ang calls out to us. "Let's go ladies we're cutting it close on time."

I follow the girls out the door with one last look back at the mirror.

_Yeah. I got this._

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

Pike Place is always such a busy place on the weekends that we use a valet service for the car. It's on Seattle Mets dime so I have no problem avoiding the headache of finding parking.

We walk down Union Street to 4th Avenue and when we reach the corner, there it is. Pesce on 4th is lit up brightly. There are a lot of people walking in front of it, but even from across the street it's easy to see through the large windows that it's packed pretty well. We cross the street and walk up to the doors. I don't see many empty tables which is a good start; it seems like a popular place for how new it is.

The door opens as we walk up and what seems like two couples walk out and hold the door for us. We get inside as one of the hostesses is leading a couple to their table and the other is making a note on the chart in front of her. Looking up I see her eyes widen a little when she sees me, so they do seem to have my picture. She quickly puts a smile on though.

"Good evening, ladies. Welcome to Pesce on 4th. My name is Steph. Do you have a reservation with us tonight?"

"Hello Steph. We do have a reservation for 7:30 under Swan," I say as I check my watch. We're about 10 minutes early.

She glances over to her left before saying "Ah, yes Ms. Swan. You're table is being cleared off right now and will be ready in just a moment."

We step to the side to wait and I take the time to look around the restaurant. The girls are used to my routine so they're talking quietly next to me while I take in the feel of the space.

The floor plan is nice and open, making the space look pretty big. It has soft tones in the wall color and great lighting. The brick wall accents add a nice rustic touch. I nod in approval.

It doesn't take long at all before we're being lead to a table in the front corner of the restaurant in front of the window. I take the seat that gives me a clear view of the whole space like I usually do and take the menu that Steph hands me.

"Your waiter tonight is Marcus and he'll be right with you to take your drink orders. Please enjoy your meal," she says with a bright smile.

"Thank you Steph," Ang responds.

I glance at my watch and see that it hasn't even been 5 minutes since we walked in the door. _Efficient turn over, nice._

"Not bad so far. It's a cute place," Alice says.

I nod in response as our waiter comes up to us with glasses of water on a tray.

"Good evening, ladies. My name is Marcus and I'll be taking care of you tonight. Can I start you off with something to drink?" he asks as he places the glasses around the table.

Alice and Ang look my way for an opinion so I look over the wine menu while Rose talks to Marcus.

"Can you ask the bartender to come up with something non-alcoholic for the pregnant lady in the bunch? A juice base would be great."

Marcus nods as he tucks the tray low against his elbow. Another plus, it's just weird to see waiters stick trays in their armpits like they're not a little sweaty from running around.

"We'll take a bottle of Pinot Grigio, please," I say as I smile up at him.

"Of course. I'll put those drinks in and give you a moment to look over any appetizers you might want."

"Thank you, Marcus," we all say and he smiles before moving away, checking in with tables on his way to the bar.

Generally the girls leave appetizers for me to decide so they're looking over entrees when Marcus comes back.

He sets Rose's drink down in front of her before putting a bucket on a stand in between Alice and I. He takes out the bottle that's resting in the ice and wraps it in a napkin before popping the top and pouring a bit into a glass to taste. I take the glass and sip before nodding in approval.

Once he's filled three glasses he sets the bottle back into the ice turns to us. "Have you decided on a starter, or would you like more time?"

"No, we can put those in now," I say, at his nod I continue, "We'll take the stuffed baby portobello mushrooms, the antipasto, and calamari to start."

"Excellent choices. I'll put those in right away and give you all a few minutes to look over entree selections." When we nod in agreement he smiles and moves away again.

"It's looking pretty good, huh?" Ang asks.

"Yeah, it looks like a pretty tight ship is run around here. They're turning tables quickly and even though they're obviously swamped, the wait staff and hostesses are handling it well," I say while reaching for my glass.

"Damn and the bartender is good too. This drink tastes great. Here try it," Rose says as she passes me her glass. I take a sip and it is really good. Cranberry and sprite maybe? With something else in there that gives it a nice kick as well. Excellent for a non-alcoholic drink on the fly.

"Nice," Alice says when she tries it. "Oh my, now that is one fine piece of man right there."

We look up to see who she's talking about and find a man standing with the hostesses. He's got sandy blonde hair and a very nice jawline from what I can see. He also fills out the suit jacket he's wearing very very nicely. From the way he's checking the papers on the stand I would say he's part of the management team.

"Remind me to find out who that is later. It looks like he works here and I would be more than happy to have an after work drink with him," Alice says as she fans herself discreetly.

I grin at her, "Sure thing Alice." This is a new development. I can't remember the last time a guy has caught her attention like that. I'll be interested to see what happens from here on that front.

"What are you ladies thinking of getting?" I ask them

"Well the _Veneziano di Pesce Risotto_ sounds amazing so I think I'll go with that," Alice says as she closes her menu.

"Aw, dammit. I was looking at that too," Ang pouts, "I know you need to try different plates, Bella, so I'll go with _Pesce con Porto_. It has risotto in it too."

"I'm ordering the _Salmone Primavera_," Rose says and I look at their choices to see what's in them.

"They all sound great. I think I'll keep it simple; see how they do with one of the classics and go with a _Shrimp Scampi con Linguine_."

The girls again give me time to do my thing as I look over the rest of the menu to see the different options. It all sounds amazing and it's not so overloaded with dishes that it's ridiculous amounts of reading. Although I do wish there were more than 3 dessert options. A subscript at the bottom of the inner fold of the menu says that most of their ingredients are locally sourced. Always a bonus to see restaurants giving business to local farmers and fishermen.

I look up in time to see Marcus come back with a pitcher of water. "How are we on picking entrees, ladies?" he asks as he refills our glasses.

"We're set to order," Rose says.

We give him our orders and I don't see him writing anything down. Here's hoping the staff has been trained well to remember what's ordered. We hand him our menus and he lets us know that the appetizers will be along shortly.

I check my watch and see that it's only 7:42. Not bad on the time so far, now to see how long they take with entrees. I cross my legs and settle into my chair. Now that I don't have the menu to occupy myself with I'm getting a little antsy.

I'm looking around the restaurant and trying not to strain sideways to look for the kitchen doors. They're hidden somewhat behind a short brick wall which is nice since you don't really want customers seeing and hearing the kitchen every few seconds as waiters come and go.

Ang sets her hand over mine and I realize I've been playing with a fork nervously.

"Hey, chill out babe. You've got this. Try to think of it as just another restaurant review. We've done this dozens of times before, it's old hat to you," she says as she gives my hands a shake.

I exhale deeply and take a sip of wine. "You're right, I know you are. We've just done a good job of distracting me today because it's hitting me all at once now. Once we're actually trying food I should be ok though." As I say it I see Marcus step around the short wall with a tray and a stand.

He works his way expertly through the busy space and sets up next to our table.

"Here we are. The stuffed mushrooms, antipasto and calamari. I've brought small plates for you to use if you need it. Is there anything else I can get for you for now?" he asks.

"Can I get a refill of whatever this is? And please let the bartender know that it's very good," Rose lifts her now empty glass to show it to Marcus.

"Right away, Miss. I'll let Maggie know you enjoyed it and see if she has a name for it for future reference."

"Thanks."

I'm quick to snap a picture of each of the plates before the girls dig in. When I'm done I reach for the mushrooms first because I love those and moan in appreciation at the taste.

"Oh that's good. The last time we had calamari it was God awful, just rubbery as all get out. This is so much better it's not even funny," Alice says from behind her napkin.

There isn't much talking at our table for the next couple minutes as we try everything. The prosciutto is melt in your mouth good and the antipasto includes marinated artichoke hearts that are amazing. It doesn't take long before the plates are clear of food and we're sitting back with contented sighs.

"Well ok, they get an A from me so far on the food," Rose says as she rubs her belly and takes a sip of her drink. It's called The 4th Kind according to Marcus. It's the 4th kind of drink after liquor, wine, and soft drinks that they have and it's also a nice play on the restaurant name.

We all voice our agreement as I again look up to see Marcus making his way over with a tray that he sets up next to us. I glance at my watch to check the time, 7:57. 15 minutes, not bad for how crowded they are. He stacks the used plates from the table onto a corner before setting our entrees down in front of us.

"Ok ladies, enjoy your meal. I will be back soon to check on you," he says as he moves the dirty plates onto the tray and takes it away.

From the looks of it, he put in the order spot on. And it all looks mouth watering. I remind the girls to take pictures of their plates as I angle for a good shot of mine. Putting down my phone I taste my scampi and it's rich and garlic-y. Almost automatically we all hand our plates off to the left as we try each others dishes. By the time my scampi comes back to me I'm ready to do the dance of the happy tummy, but I remember that I'm there to do my job and that more than likely several staff members are watching us.

We chat sparingly while we eat, pointing things out about the restaurant and sometimes the people walking outside. Over Rose's shoulder, a couple tables away, I see a lot of head shaking and the other waitress working the section is called. They talk for a moment before one of the plates is taken back to the kitchen. Uh-oh. I was hoping it wouldn't happen, but it looks like there was a mistake somewhere along the way.

"Well, it looks like the first real strike against them came up. One of the tables not far away just sent back a dish," I say while holding my glass up to my lips.

"Damn shame that. It looks like the only one so far though, right? I haven't seen any others. Then again I was way focused on my halibut," Ang says as she wipes the corner of her mouth.

"No that's all I saw," I say. When I see that we're all pretty much done eating I sit back and cross my legs again. "Ok, ladies. You know the drill."

"I have no complaints about my salmon. Well cooked and the veggies that came with it had enough firmness that I didn't feel like I was eating vegetable paste," Rose answers.

"Mine was good," Ang says next, "The port sauce was maybe a little heavy, but the fish was spot on and the risotto was really well done."

I nod as Alice speaks up, "I think you tasted it, Bella. My risotto was on the boarder of being underdone. It wasn't enough to not make it good as hell though. The seafood in it was really good."

"Ok, excellent. Mine was great too, so nothing major with us. They might slide a bit from the A plus with the food, but the service is on the ball." I stilt my head to where the waitress is at the table with the replacement for the send back.

I adjust my watch and smile at Marcus who has come to clear the plates.

"I hope you all are enjoying the food so far."

"It's been lovely, Marcus, thank you. Please give our compliments to the chef."

"I'm sure Chef Cullen will be pleased to hear that. I think he might wish to come and speak with you himself, if that's alright."

I can only nod at him and he walks away. I sweep my hair behind my ear and sit up nervously.

"Well shit. I was hypnotized by the food and really did forget who's place we were at," I say and the girls laugh.

"That's good, Bella," Rose says with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah. Just, someone pinch me if I start acting like an idiot ok?"

"You got it babe," Ang replies with a glint in her eye.

I narrow my eyes at her in warning before draining what's left in my wine glass. As I set it down I see a white chef coat come around the short wall. _Oh fuck me, he's hotter than he was in high school._

Making his way towards us with two plates in his hands is the star of a lot of my teenaged fantasies. The hair is the same bronze color and just as unruly, I immediately think of grabbing hold. He's filled out a bit if his shoulders are any indication, it's a little hard to tell the rest with the bulky coat. And, _oh god_, the eyes and the smile.

I hear a couple of gasps around me and then Alice says, "Holy shit, Bella. No wonder you were stuck on him for so long. I totally understand now and hope he has equally hot friends and family."

The reaction is enough to bring me back from nearly hyperventilating and I end up laughing instead. I see Rose nod in approval with a smirk directly across me and I wink at her to show her that I'm just fine.

Edward has made his way over to us and is standing between Rose and Alice now. _Oh jeez he's even better up close_.

"Ladies. Thank you for joining us here tonight. I've brought a couple of sampler plates of our desserts for you to enjoy on me." He says as he sets the plates down. His smile is directed right at me though and I know I saw his eyes glance over me. _Well this could be good._

"I must say, when I heard that you made a reservation with us I was pleasantly surprised, Miss Swan."

I quirk an eyebrow at him. "Why is that, Chef?"

"Well first that Seattle Met was sending a critic our way already, but more so that in a round about way I knew who it was. It's unfortunate that it took a little while, but I did remember you when I was researching the area," he says with a somewhat sheepish smile.

That isn't really a shock and surprisingly it doesn't even sting that he didn't know me right away. That just means that I have almost a second chance at a good first impression and I'm not going to waste it.

I smile at him reassuringly, "It's been a while since the good old days of Forks. I was intrigued myself when I got the assignment to come here, Chef Cullen."

He holds up his hand and shakes it a little, "Please call me Edward."

I nod in agreement. "I had heard that you went back east after graduation so I wasn't at all expecting to see your name as Chef and Owner of a Seattle restaurant. Congratulations by the way."

He looks around the space with obvious pride. "Thank you," he says before looking directly at me again, "I very glad that I decided to come back to Washington and I look forward to getting to know Seattle and settle in for a long time." I hope I'm not misinterpreting the look in his eyes. The pinch from Alice makes me think I'm not so I go for the bold approach.

"If you need a tour guide at all my friends and I would be more than happy to show you around. These are friends that I've known since I came to Seattle for school. Alice Brandon, Angela Weber and my sister-in-law Rosalie Swan," I say as I point to each of them in turn.

Edward tips his head to each of them as I say their names, "Ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you. I haven't had as much time to explore the city as I would have liked while setting up shop so I would definitely love to take you up on that offer. My best friend actually moved here with me from New York and is acting as my general manager."

Alice perks up at that and leans forward against the table. "Would that be the blond that we've seen walking around in a suit?" she asks with interest.

"Yeah. Jasper Whitlock. He'd never been to Seattle before we moved here and I didn't come up very often while living in Forks. So, Bella, if you'd like to show me, or rather us, around I wouldn't even think of saying no." Ok yeah, there was no mistaking that. _What was I nervous about before coming here?_

"I'd love to, Edward. And I know Alice would be willing to join us. She knows a lot about the city with her job as well. You and Jasper would be in very capable hands with us." I give him my best sexy smirk as I reach for my clutch.

He smiles in response as I pull one of my business cards out of a side pocket. "Do you have a pen I could use, Edward?"

He quickly pulls out the one that's sitting in a shoulder pocket and hands it to me. I make sure I brush his fingers with mine as I watch him and he licks his lips as he follows my hand down to the table. Flipping the card over to the blank side I write my cell number down before handing both back to him. This time he swipes his fingers over mine and I grin big at him. At this point I remember the review that I need to write before Monday and I start thinking quickly.

"Give me a call soon, but let's hold off on the tour for a couple weeks. I don't want either one of us to get suspicious looks before the next issue of Seattle Met has been out for a little while."

He frowns and seems upset that he won't see me as soon as he wants, but nods in agreement. "You're right, I wouldn't want anyone to question your professionalism. But I will call you soon, Bella." The look he gives me is intense and the way he says my name causes some waterworks down below.

"I look forward to it, Edward."

He smiles and tips his head at me before glancing around the table. "Ladies, have a good evening. I hope you can join us again at some point."

"Good night, Edward"

"Bye, Edward"

I watch him walk away, wishing I could see more of his ass under the coat and bite my lip.

Alice gives a quiet squeal of delight and they all lean in close to the table to start whispering and eating the really good looking desserts.

"Daaaaaaamn, Swan! He is hot," Ang says with a pleased grin as she scoops up a piece of chocolate mousse.

"Seriously, Bella, you didn't try to hit that in high school?"

I wrinkle my nose at Rose in response. "You guys saw that right? My signals weren't crossed? He was letting me know that he's interested right?"

"I'll say. I was getting hot and bothered and we were just innocent bystanders," Alice says as she pours the last of the wine into our glasses. "By the way, excellent job getting a foot in for your wingman, girlie. I would not mind taking hold of Mr. Whitlock and showing him around my bedroom." She wiggles her eyebrows and grins.

"Another "friend" to add to the rotation, Ali?" Ang asks as she grabs her glass.

"Bite me, Weber. No actually, he intrigues me. I think I want to know more." Alice sips from her glass and tries to be casual about it, but I can see she's thinking hard.

To redirect attention I lift my glass and hold it out to the center of the table. "Well ladies. Thank you for being here with me tonight. You guys are the best friends I could ask for and you were absolutely right, I had nothing to worry about. So, to good friends."

"To good friends," Alice and Rose say as they tap glasses.

"To Bella getting laid!" Ang says when she toasts with us.

We laugh before finishing our drinks. As Marcus comes over and Alice asks for the check I keep my eyes focused on that little wall hiding the kitchen.

I can't wait for that phone call.

**~o~o~O~o~o~**

**Italian is not one of the languages I speak, so sorry if I'm off on the way the dishes are spelled.**

**I've put up a picture of a steampunk bride and groom on my profile if anyone is interested in seeing what it looks like. Very cool concept. There are images of Bella's outfit and what Pesce would look like as well.**

**Until next time~**


End file.
